Miroku's Soul
by bffimagine
Summary: You must give up your soul to save her...
1. Sacrifice

Bffimagine: I just had a major inspirational blast.

Miroku: YIKES! NOT GOOD FOR ME!

Bffimagine: Muahahaha.

Miroku's Soul

Summary: Miroku saves Sango's life by giving his soul in exchange. Sango vows to find Miroku's soul, but she only has one week. If Miroku's soul is not found and put back in its place in one week then Miroku will die. Will Miroku die? Or will Sango's love for him prevail? But it isn't ONLY Sango that loves him...

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he lunged forward to try and block the demon's attack, which just HAPPENED to be aimed at Sango.

"Wha— ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango cried out as the demon laid a crushing blow against her ribcage, piercing her heart in the process.

"NO!" driven by a new-found rage, Miroku called upon his wind-tunnel and sucked the demon into its vortex. He felt the hole rip open more than it had been before, but he kept his mind on Sango.

"Miroku! Your wind-tunnel!" Shippo called out worriedly.

Inuyasha moaned slightly as Kagome wrapped his wounds. She gave a tight jolt on his bandages when she heard Shippo's yell.

However, Miroku had no time for his friend's pleas. He rushed over to Sango, wincing with pain from the tears and rips in his hand.

"Please don't die Sango. I love you too much to let you go. Don't die, please."

"Y-you're s-so s-stupid M-Miroku," Sango scolded weakly, "You knew your w-wind-t-tunnel w-was alr-ready r-ripped, b-but y-you st-still used it against th-that m-monster." She heaved a sigh. "B-but I suppose it's y-your stupidity and in-innocence I l-love so m-much about y-you. I love you s-so m-much M-Miroku."

"Don't leave me please. Don't leave me."

"I f-failed y-you anyway. I couldn't l-lift y-your c-curse. W-we already k-killed N-Narak-ku, b-but it's st-still there."

"That doesn't matter to me any more! I'll die sooner or later. But you have so much to live for! Kohaku isn't under Naraku's control anymore, and we wished your family back with the Shikon no Tama! Just please live to see them. Live to go home."

A light appeared out of nowhere, and Miroku squinted to see it.

"What are you?" He whispered quietly, trying to poke the little speck.

"I'm a fairy! I was summoned to you by your deep love for this woman. Therefore I can grant you one wish, but you will have to give up your soul in exchange." The fairy had a high, squeaky voice that tinkled in Miroku's ear.

"I want Sango to live. I want her to live a long and happy life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and one more thing: Your soul wander for one week, then the underworld will drag it down to where the dead linger. There is hope that your soul can be found, but if it isn't found in a week, you will die. You see, my magic will be able to protect you for that one week, but afterward, like all other souls, it will be dragged down to where the dead reside. Are you sure you want to follow through with your wish?"

"N-no. D-don't do it M-Miroku!" Sango wheezed softly, scared for Miroku's life if he did follow through with his wish.

Miroku smiled and took her hand in his. Sango marvelled at how slender and soft they were, even after slaying all those demons... but she also felt the prayer beads and the cloth, and she frowned.

"Don't worry about me Sango. I'll die anyway. My life isn't worth crying over, so when I'm gone, please just forget about me and be happy throughout your life." Miroku's tears fought through his smile, and Sango saw the true pain in his eyes. He never was perverted or happy, it was all just a façade he put on in order to cover up the pain and hurt he felt all the time. He loved her for such a long time, yet she ignored him and acted as if she hated him. The regret she felt was impossible to evade and tears came to her own eyes.

"Then your wish shall be done," the fairy said, ending the debate.

Sango felt Miroku's hands grow slack, and she felt like his life was seeping into her. She knew it wasn't true; if Miroku's life was seeping into her, she would feel much sadder than she did at the moment. Miroku's life was short-lived, but filled with pain, hurt and sorrow. More tears came to her as she thought of his pains.

Miroku felt pain more unbearable than he'd ever felt in his life. His soul was being ripped from his flesh. He felt his hands slide off Sango and darkness beckoned to him. He followed it's coaxing voice...

"WAKE UP SANGO!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs while hopping on one foot.

"Wha? Shippo? What's wrong? Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango woke with a start, memories of the previous day flooding back into her brain.

"Oh! You're up I see," the fairy said in her tinkly voice.

"Hey! It's you! What happened to Miroku?" an almost accusing tone was in Sango's voice.

"He's in a coma. He'll be in one until he dies, unless someone finds his soul."

"What does his soul look like?" Sango asked.

"Only YOU will be able to find that out. If you truly love him enough, then you will be able to distinguish his soul from anyone else's."

Sango got up and the fairy flew away and disappeared. Shippo followed her, wondering what she was doing minutes before.

"What were you talking to?" he inquired curiously.

"You couldn't see it? Oh, it was um, an imaginary friend of mine. Where's Miroku?"

"He's sleeping in a bed over there. Inuyasha is watching him."

'He's not sleeping,' Sango told herself inwardly.

"You're so cold Miroku," Inuyasha murmured to his unconscious friend.

Kagome looked up from her book when she saw Sango. "You're awake!"

"What are you doing Kagome?" Shippo asked. The kitsune was ALWAYS asking questions.

"I have to study for a test at school. This book is what I have to study."

Sango fell to her knees at the edge of Miroku's bed. She took his uncovered hand in hers, stroking it gently. She loved its pale hue so much; the softness of his skin... but it was so different now. Instead of being warm and full of life, it was cold and dead.

'It's my fault you're in this coma... I swear to you Miroku, I will find your soul, even if it takes me eternity.'

'He's so cold... he can't be dead, I love him too much.' (A/N: I'm not going to tell you who thought that but I'll give you a hint; it's not Sango.)

"I'm going to go back to my village now. Thank you so much, all of you. I'm sorry I'm leaving so suddenly," Sango lied quickly, and then added, "I'll take Miroku to Kaede on the way." Kagome and Shippo were speechless when Sango made her sudden announcement.

"I'll go with you Sango," Inuyasha announced, "I'll carry Miroku for you."

"Thanks, but I'll go on my own Inuyasha."

"I'm coming anyway though. I need something from the old hag." Inuyasha lied. (A/N: Hint hint, nudge nudge.)

"Fine then. Goodbye Kagome. Bye Shippo. Be sure to visit."

Sango gathered Miroku's soul-less body in her arms, lifting him up and gently placing him onto Kirara. She walked beside Kirara, monitoring the board she put onto Kirara's back for Miroku to lie on. Inuyasha walked in front, ready to take on any demons that dared attack.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?" Sango asked, going down the path to the right at a fork in the road, heading toward where the opening of the underworld was. She would be able to find Miroku's soul there; the fairy told her that his soul would wander there right away, but would just dwell there until its magic wore off and the underworld sucked it in.

"Kaede's hut was the other way. Where are you going? This path leads directly to the entrance to the underworld."

"Er, Inuyasha? Can you please keep this a secret? Miroku gave his soul in exchange of one wish. His wish was to keep me alive after that demon would've surely killed me and to make sure I lived a long, happy life. For the sixteen years he's been on earth, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted more. Now I have to find his soul among all of the others waiting to get into the underworld. Only I can find it though, so I don't think you can help."

"Why is it that only YOU can find it?"

"Because I love him."

Inuyasha mumbled something.

"What did you just say?" Sango asked him.

What she didn't know, was that whatever Inuyasha was about to say was going to turn things upside down...

bffimagine: That is one LONG chapter. The next one will be much shorter, and then the one after that, which will be the end by the way, will be just in the middle. This one MIGHT have a happy ending.

Miroku: I knew it! When you said you had inspiration for a fic, it would be trouble for me!


	2. Found

Bffimagine: I'll just get straight to the point.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered, turning at the sound of a familiar voice. "M-Miroku?"

Miroku's voice was weak. Much weaker than usual. "Don't bother. I can't live after you put me back into my body."

"Why not?" Sango asked the bright soul.

"I just can't my curse will overwhelm my body as soon as I'm put back. Take a look at my body, and then you'll know precisely what I mean."

Sango and Inuyasha both turned to look at Miroku's lifeless body simultaneously.

The kazaana had become almost large enough to swallow Miroku completely, and Miroku's soul knew well what would happen.

"I'm back," a familiar tinkly voice said, a little ball of light appearing.

"You! That fairy! What lured you here this time?" Sango inquired in a rush.

The fairy laughed, "YOUR love for THIS man."

"Okay. My wish is that Miroku is back into his body."

"NO! Sango, it won't help. Just leave me be."

"WE will NOT leave you like this Miroku. It's almost been an entire week already." Inuyasha's voice was stern and firm.

"I'll die anyway," Miroku's weak voice sighed, defeated.

"Actually," the fairy giggled, "in about one minute my spell will wear off, and Miroku's soul will be sucked into the underworld."

"GRANT MY WISH THEN!" Sango screamed.

"Then it shall be done. But you do know your soul will be sacrificed, correct?"

"Yes. Just do it!"

The fairy granted Sango's wish, and Miroku was put back into his body. Sango's soul was ripped from her body. The monster stood, ready to devour Sango in one gulp.

"Inuyasha," Miroku gasped, weak and badly injured from the kazaana, "Remember one thing: I love you. I love Sango as well, but I love you just as much."

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?" Inuyasha was confused. Miroku grinned sadly and weakly before releasing his prayer beads.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he yelled, the pain of his hand ripping open more wracking his nerves. The demon was sucked into the black void. The force of the wind was so strong it tore at Miroku's flesh, ripping through his flesh mercilessly and making blood saturate the air.

In his last moments, Miroku thrust Sango's soul back into her body, his body going limp on top of her abdomen.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted shrilly.

"You saved her Miroku, you really did." Inuyasha felt the tears trail down his face, not caring about his comment on not shedding tears for humans.

The fairy fluttered sadly above Miroku's once again dead body. Only this time, his soul had been dragged down to the underworld.

"Your love was what fuelled you young man. For the sixteen years you were alive, love made you go on. I believe that your soul shall rest in peace. I will make sure the two people who hold on to your heart shall follow you to where you are right now, when it is their time." The fairy disappeared, never to be seen again.

bffimagine: DONE!

Inny: Too short.

Sango: It was okay I guess.

Miroku: IT WAS THE BEST! blushes


	3. Lost

Bffimagine: I'll just get straight to the point.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered, turning at the sound of a familiar voice. "M-Miroku?"

Miroku's voice was weak. Much weaker than usual. "Don't bother. I can't live after you put me back into my body."

"Why not?" Sango asked the bright soul.

"I just can't my curse will overwhelm my body as soon as I'm put back. Take a look at my body, and then you'll know precisely what I mean."

Sango and Inuyasha both turned to look at Miroku's lifeless body simultaneously.

The kazaana had become almost large enough to swallow Miroku completely, and Miroku's soul knew well what would happen.

"I'm back," a familiar tinkly voice said, a little ball of light appearing.

"You! That fairy! What lured you here this time?" Sango inquired in a rush.

The fairy laughed, "YOUR love for THIS man."

"Okay. My wish is that Miroku is back into his body."

"NO! Sango, it won't help. Just leave me be."

"WE will NOT leave you like this Miroku. It's almost been an entire week already." Inuyasha's voice was stern and firm.

"I'll die anyway," Miroku's weak voice sighed, defeated.

"Actually," the fairy giggled, "in about one minute my spell will wear off, and Miroku's soul will be sucked into the underworld."

"GRANT MY WISH THEN!" Sango screamed.

"Then it shall be done. But you do know your soul will be sacrificed, correct?"

"Yes. Just do it!"

The fairy granted Sango's wish, and Miroku was put back into his body. Sango's soul was ripped from her body. The monster stood, ready to devour Sango in one gulp.

"Inuyasha," Miroku gasped, weak and badly injured from the kazaana, "Remember one thing: I love you. I love Sango as well, but I love you just as much."

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?" Inuyasha was confused. Miroku grinned sadly and weakly before releasing his prayer beads.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he yelled, the pain of his hand ripping open more wracking his nerves. The demon was sucked into the black void. The force of the wind was so strong it tore at Miroku's flesh, ripping through his flesh mercilessly and making blood saturate the air.

In his last moments, Miroku thrust Sango's soul back into her body, his body going limp on top of her abdomen.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted shrilly.

"You saved her Miroku, you really did." Inuyasha felt the tears trail down his face, not caring about his comment on not shedding tears for humans.

The fairy fluttered sadly above Miroku's once again dead body. Only this time, his soul had been dragged down to the underworld.

"Your love was what fuelled you young man. For the sixteen years you were alive, love made you go on. I believe that your soul shall rest in peace. I will make sure the two people who hold on to your heart shall follow you to where you are right now, when it is their time." The fairy disappeared, never to be seen again.

bffimagine: DONE!

Inny: Too short.

Sango: It was okay I guess.

Miroku: IT WAS THE BEST! blushes


End file.
